Shine
by PolkadotSunstar
Summary: SLASH! SongficOneshot. David thinks about why Jack is always running away from his problems. I hope it's better then it sounds! Please R&R!


**Author's Note: This is a songfic/oneshot to the song _'Shine'_ by _'Plain White T's'._ This is just a random story that's been in my head for a little while so I decided to carry through with it and type this up to post. I hope it turned out okay and I hope you like it. The story is told in David's point of view. Please note that I have never written a Jack/David story and it's not my favorite pairing so I hope that it's still okay. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Newsies belongs to Disney. The song belongs to Plain White T's. I am not making any money off of this story so please don't sue me.**

**Warning: Implied slash. Nothing bad. You have been warned.**

**Now onto the story. Enjoy!**

----------

_You know it tears me up inside  
to see the feelings that you hide  
Hide inside that empty bottle  
I wish you saw how great you were  
I wish you saw what life was worth  
You wouldn't have to hide your problems  
And I don't care what you might think  
I think you've had too much to drink  
Can't even talk when you're this way_

_Run away, run away  
But that won't make it any better  
Run away, run away  
And make tomorrow harder to live than today_

I hate the way you keep to yourself and how you don't ever let anyone know what you're feeling. You don't think you're anything special. But you _are_. I can't help you if you never tell me what's wrong. _Why do you always have to keep to yourself?_ I know you. You hide your problems and then you try to run away. _You always run away_. Running away won't solve _anything_ it will only make everything harder. One day, you'll run away for good and you won't even know what it's done to me and you won't even be able to understand how much it's hurt me.

The first time was the worst time. But then you came back, and everything seemed fine. _Until you did it again_. Two months later you scared me again and ran away—only to come back three days later. Every time you run away, you come back and promise to never run away again because you realized you have something to stay for, that you have something to _live_ for. But you always break that promise. I wish for once you would just keep your promise and stay here with me. _Running away won't solve anything_.

_There's so much out there you could miss  
there's so much life out there to live  
If you would just believe in yourself  
You know you're better than all of this  
you know you've got so much to give  
But you're so afraid to give of yourself  
And I don't care what you might think  
I think you've had too much to drink  
Can't even talk when you're this way_

_Run away, run away  
But that won't make it any better  
Run away, run away  
And make tomorrow harder to live than today_

One day you'll really make something of yourself. If only you had faith in yourself you could do something that is worth it in the world. You think you're useless but you're _not_. You're better then this. You could be so much more then just a newsie selling newspapers everyday to barely make a living.

I think you know that you're better then you give yourself credit for but you don't believe in yourself enough to do anything about it. You're too afraid to do anything about the many talents that you have. You really could make something of yourself if you had more faith. If you could just believe. If you could stop running away from your problems. _Running away won't solve anything_.

_There's a bright light shining inside you  
it shines out through your eyes  
Don't drown it away, don't be afraid, don't hide  
Let it shine_

_Oooh, Oohh, Let it shine_

_You say you're looking for happiness  
but when it comes, you run away from it  
You tell yourself you don't deserve it  
There's not much more that I can do now the rest is up to you  
Until you love yourself, you'll never change_

Don't run away anymore. Don't be afraid to show people who you are. Don't drown in yourself. You could amount to so much more if you recognized how great you are. Whenever the chance for happiness comes along, you run. Whenever something you don't like or don't agree with happens, you run. You doubt yourself and the people around you so much. You need to learn to trust people or you will never really truly be happy. You need to forget your past and forget how much you've been hurt and you have to quit living in the past and live in the now. I can't ever help you if you don't trust yourself and if you don't believe in yourself. You must love yourself or you won't ever change.

_Run away, run away  
But that won't make it any better  
Run away, run away  
And make tomorrow harder to live than today_

_Run away, run away  
But that won't make it any better  
Run away, run away  
And make tomorrow harder to live than today_

_Run away, run away  
But that won't make it any better  
Run away, run away  
You'll keep on running  
Until you deal with today_

I'm telling you Jack; you need to stop running from what hurts you. You need to learn to deal with your problems without running away as soon as a predicament arises. Just trust me. _Running away won't solve anything_. I love you Jack and I just want you to realize that all those times you run you tear me apart so much inside and you really hurt me. I want you to know that running away won't solve anything. _It won't solve anything._

----------

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!!**


End file.
